


Rose's Awakening

by Lyus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: A thought from an AU roleplay.





	

You spill your drink, and the ink swirls, coffee seeps into the fibers of the paper even as your drink remains tipped on its side; brown reaching over untouched paper. You push your drink to the side away from your notes, move it closer the moment before someone bumps into your table. You can't comprehend what you saw when ink and coffee touched (it didn't touch) an almost blank page, painting a picture that was engulfed in less than seconds.

Like all other things worthy of description, you struggle with the words it takes to fill the space it left. It spilled, you spilled it, someone else spilled it. You pack up your things, remember you forgot your pen before you forget, and clean off the table. Your notes are bone dry but you don't want to leave behind a residue the way other things stay in your mind. You're living between times, between possibilities. Some things happen without happening, you know without seeing, know without hearing.

You don't know what's worse, the attention you didn't draw, or that you know how it feels.


End file.
